Dreams Do Come True (On Hiatus)
by DanzyDanz
Summary: Once upon a time, one Issei Hyoudou was thrown into a world where the global population of male is the same amount of time he had sex before his death. At least for now. (M: Extremely explicit lemons) (What the fuck is this)


**Boobies numbah one.**

 **This story is... something, I guess.**

 **Ready your seat belt and brace yourself, l** **emons ahoy!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dreams Do Come True**

* * *

 **Oppailogue**

 **||First and Foremost||**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was and is an ordinary boy. He saw tits he smiles.

He had seen plenty of them and they still make him smile without fail. Be it a mere pair of miraculous lumps easily found in most manga or his questionable erotic games or his collection of magazines. Enough was never enough. Though it seemed, he wasn't going to feel them anytime soon.

Because he's an ordinary boy. And if an ordinary boy was stabbed in the stomach with a weirdly shaped spear materialized by light energy that caused an internal bleeding and blood to spew from his mouth with not help in sight, he'd die.

So he did. Rest in peace, him.

However, he wasn't _just_ an ordinary boy. He was an ordinary boy who had been killed enough times in one way or another only for him to be replaced by another version of him. He even wore a red shirt so he wouldn't need to change later, since his replacement will be a stronger, better, and often times less perverted version of him. And then he would wait in the nothing.

Not the Void. He knew there's a Dragon there or two.

It's just nothing. An empty waiting place filled with nothing. Not even a chair. Until eventually, the authors create a new document and work their magic, letting their imagination pour into the blank slate, and used yet another better Issei, extending his waiting time.

It was sad. He felt sad. It was a tragic end to be killed by his "girlfriend" for the umpteenth times. He had gotten used to it, he thought, but it didn't make it any less sad. He knew how limited his world was compared to the other and more successful Issei's.

Why couldn't he be the one who became the Red Dragon Emperor? Why couldn't it be him who became the last known descendant of both the Vanishing Dragon and Holy Dragon which Ascalon was forged from? Why couldn't it be him who passed out in the middle of a game called Exelica and be sent into said game and have cute servants? Why couldn't it be him who got helped by a beautiful woman with nine fox tails in the season of snow?

Why couldn't it be him who gained a harem? Or have someone from the world of Angelus and Diabolos fall in love with him? Or became a grossly overpowered Issei, or less perverted Issei, or snarkier Issei?

He could do all of that too. He could be someone a better version of himself. He just needed a chance. Just give him a chance. Please?

The boy with the brown hair and a red stain on his red shirt stood up as he saw a doorway made of light. He sighed drearily, knowing what awaited him beyond that white door was nothing of the extraordinary.

With low expectations, Issei stepped into the light, and repeated his cruel cycle of life and death

Or so he thought... without knowing the author is a madman.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"—llo? Hello?! Are you alright?! Hello?! Answer me please!"

His eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings, — _'_ W _ait a minute...'_ — and he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful young girl— _'What the hell? Yuuma? Wait, this isn't right.'_ —namely Raynare, a kindhearted Fallen Angel— _'Kindhearted my ass!'_ —who was looking at him with worry.

The young boy— _'Listen to me goddammit! This isn't right!'_ —then noticed the natural green canopy shielding them from the sunlight. _'What?! WHAT.'_ Flabbergasted, he sat up with a jolt, causing the girl to jump a step back from surprise.

"...Are you lost? Or were you just sleeping here and I disturbed you? But you looked dead though..."

Issei looked at the young lady incredulously, gawking at her plain shirt that exposed her flat stomach and her pair of jeans. He gulped once, but then realized something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"...Did you fall from a tree? I think you might hit your head a bit too hard."

Raynare giggled. And by the God of Tits and Asses, she giggled playfully sweet that his cheeks felt rosy.

But never mind that. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"I uh..." he cleared his throat. His voice felt oddly raspy. Probably because he was dead not minutes ago. "...Where the hell am I?"

It was then her violet eyes broadened wide with surprise, as though this Raynare realized he was the Issei who turned out to be stronger than her and proceeded to kill her in one paragraph. At most two.

But that wasn't the case. That _couldn't_ be the case. He's the ordinary of ordinary Issei!

"Y-you... you're..."

Why was she trembling? Hell, even her voice was shaking.

 _'Oh.'_ A bland thought entered his mind, and Issei felt as if he had cracked the puzzle. _'I see. She'll be surprised I'm still alive, and then jam another spear up my ass— **stomach!** Please for the love of titties, please, don't let her ram it up my bum.'_

Insecurely, Issei scooted away from her until he backed up against a tree bark, ensuring his bottom will be protected from any kinds of foreign objects.

Then Raynare completed her question, ever so slowly as her voice was sewn with disbelief.

"You're a male...?"

"Yes. Hyoudou Issei. An 18 years old student who studied hard so I could enroll into a high school that was girls-only until recently, thinking that I'll finally get a girlfriend or start my harem that never came. I'm also very perverted and I have a closet stacked with adult magazines and more. I have also played every ero games to ever exist as long as they are rated above average and doesn't include a lolified girl. I'm that Issei."

It felt good. For once, he was granted the lenience of speaking before his death. The girl was very, very red-faced that he thought her face had turned into a tomato, but he didn't care. To hell with male honor. Or honor in general. He was going to die, and he could pounce on her just to feel her breasts, but Issei refused to be that kind of desperate pervert. He will face death with the remaining dignity he had.

"...I'm Raynare..." she muttered.

' _I know'_ Issei thought.

"And you're a male!"

' _I know'_ Issei thought. Again. Then he braced himself. _'This is it. This is the end. At least I didn't wake up in my bedroom this time.'_ It felt nice to experience a new start, as short lived as it might be. He was grateful for given this chance.

He yelped a bit as Raynare clenched his collars and pulled his face close to hers. He was too distracted by the piece of heavens concealed behind her cropped shirt to take note of her fury. And by the sweet son of Mary and Jane, she smelled so good. Why did his killer have to smell so nice and girly?

...Better than being killed by her fedora-wearing companion he supposed... Dohnaseek was so grim. Grimmer than a peculiar character named Jon Snow.

He watched the voluptuous black-haired girl squabbled her hands on his body, feeling his unmuscular chest and average belly and untoned sides. He felt as if he was boarding a plane. He didn't care much since his death was coming anyway.

Then without warning, Raynare grabbed Little Issei.

Issei yelped. His blood ran cold. If he was going to die, he wanted a quick death. "Mercy please... I'm not that horrible I swear..." But then he felt her feeling him, and Little Issei was growing. "...Okay. This is... fine I guess."

"It's— it's real... you are a male..." She repeated again, this time with amazement. As if she had discovered something that didn't exist.

He squirmed as Raynare grabbed tighter. It felt... much different than using his own hands. "...Yes... Yes, I am... thank you very much." And Little Issei had matured after all of the fondling. "...Very, very much... I'm ready to die now."

"What?!" Raynare stared at him, incredibly shocked. "As if!"

 _'Crap.'_ He thought again. This time more concerned than the last time. _'Something_ is _wrong.'_ What was going to happen if he took the other Issei's place? "W-wait... this has to be a mistake..."

His complaint was cut off as she grabbed his wrist. "...Eh?"

"You have to come with me." Raynare breathed strangely loudly as if she was huffing more than breathing. "Find somewhere safe... somewhere private."

 _'...I'm confused.'_ It was one confusing storyline, but he supposed, she'll kill him in this secluded place—but why bother?

He yanked away from her grip easily enough. Strange... he expected more. "Why don't you just do it here?"

"H-HERE?!" Raynare yelped. She immediately covered her mouth, possibly fearing if anyone heard her. Trying her best to regain her composure although her burning cheeks had betrayed her. "Wh-wh-what do you mean here... I-it's near a park you know..."

 _'So we're near Kuoh's park...'_ Issei huffed. "It's high noon... There's not many people here. You can just be done with it and then leave me here."

"L-leave you?!"

Why did each time he uttered a simple sentence she would always ended up more stunned than before? What Sacred Gear was this?

Never mind. He didn't have any Sacred Gear. That's reserved for the cool Isseis.

"A-are you sure...?"

Issei shrugged nonchalantly.

"O-okay..."

Then he closed his eyes. This life was good while it lasted. He had to make sure to thank the God of Tits and Asses later on. Such god might not exist, but maybe if he believed enough... who knows?

"This... this'll be my first time, okay...? Be gentle... or I'll... No idea actually."

As Issei opened his eyes, a pair of marvelous lump of fat greeted him, sticking out under the white shirt that was lifted up. The moving shadows cast by the swaying leaves only increased their allure.

He didn't smile this time, he was frozen. Real tits do have different power and effect.

His eyes opened as wide as possible and his jaw hit the floor. If this was a dream, it was one beautiful but nonetheless cruel dream.

Issei swallowed. As Raynare whimpered due to a wind breeze, causing her healthy breasts to sway lightly, Issei swallowed again. He never knew they would be this hypnotizing. A couple of plain skin-colored band aids were plastered on her nipple, trying their utmost hardest to do their duty as he noticed her nipples were hardening.

Still, he could see a light shade of orangey-pink, and they were beautiful.

He nearly passed out from the heat, but he told himself _'no, Issei. You will not faint here. You will not burst blood from your nose, and you will not run away. You will face it and be one step closer on becoming the man.'_

...But what was he supposed to do again? "...Is this a trick?"

"...Are you tricking me?"

"...Tricking you..." Issei couldn't maintain eye-contact. Too busy admiring her womanly assets. "...how exactly?"

"Is this a test...?" She sighed oh-so-breathily as she stepped closer, her shirt remaining on top of her breasts. "...Do guys like it when they embarrass a girl...?"

Then she stripped away her final layer of clothing; her short jeans along with her frilly black panties that was already dripping wet that Issei thought it must had rained before he came here. But then why wasn't her hair wet if that's the case?

Why was he thinking about these things again?

As Raynare moved closer, Issei find himself backing against a tree as Raynare went down on him, squatting as she unbuckled his jeans. Just then he realized he didn't have his blazer with him, only his plain red shirt.

Wait, why was he thinking about his clothes now... In fact, he couldn't think. He didn't even know what's going on. Why did this happen? When is he going to die? Hundreds of questions invaded his mind and he couldn't focus himself or at the girl.

Her breath was hot, fervent, expectant, as she tugged down the zipper. She stared at his bulge, painfully kept inside the forest green boxer briefs, before pulling it down.

Raynare gasped as his cock saluted her, spanning from the tip of her chin onto her forehead, scenting deliciously libidinous for her.

 _'What the fuck is going on... since when did I have a bick this—a dick this big?!'_ He wasn't going to complain though. It certainly was a generous upgrade.

"Haaah..." Unconsciously, her left hand squeezed her left breast, before making way down to her dripping cunt. Her eyes remained fixed at the throbbing cock, and with a shaky hand, she grabbed it by its shaft, and found her hand was a bit too small to completely surround it. "It's... hot... a-and huge..."

Issei gulped again, never thinking he'd receive that dirty compliment. That wasn't his hand. That wasn't his left hand either. That wasn't his dick either, but it was. The feeling was bizarre. He was both confused and happy.

"C-can I... can I... l-lick it... y-your... _thing_ , I mean?"

Without so much of a word, the boy nodded dumbly. If he was going to die, so be it. He knew he won't die with regret. And hopefully, not a virgin. ...He also hoped he had bathed before arrived to this weird world.

Issei once again wriggled as Raynare's warm tongue pressed against the side of his shaft. He felt her sensual panted breath, and the indescribable pleasure of her tongue licking half of the underlength of his cock.

"Mnnha... You're the first... mmn... male..." Raynare sighed, savoring the lewdness of the taste as her tongue coiled around his tip, covering it with her saliva, before eventually having a taste with her lips as she wrapped them around his cock. "I-I'll do my best... Aaanh-nm..."

"First male—grh!"

She didn't go deep. Raynare started slowly, swallowing just until the edge of the helmet, before pulling away, and repeated the procedure. Down below, her fingers were rolling against her hard clit, rubbing her lower lips.

Issei grunted. Her hot mouth was amazing. Her lips were amazing. Her tongue was amazing. Blowjob _is_ amazing. This author is amazing.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He should apologize in advance. "I... I apologize in advance!"

"Ahn... mmf... mmf... hmm?" Raynare directed her lust-filled eyes at him, but as he said his apology, Issei grabbed a hold of her hair and jammed his hard erection down her throat.

"MMMFGH-?!" He pushed it all the way until his balls slapped her chin and her nose tip pressed to his crotch, and dragged it out, then used his hands to force her right down to the hilt, catching her off guard and tripping her gag reflex for consecutive times.

"OGGH—MFHN—NGH-!"

As her eyes began to water, Issei continued to force her head down her hilt. Her tits bounced and swung as he had his way with her. Then Raynare stiffened, climaxing from this rough treatment. Her juices streamed out of her pussy as Issei fucked her mouth and throat. She thought she'd nearly passed out from choking, because she had to cough for air.

Manhandling her like that, reducing her to a servant of him like that. Turning her brain into puddle and making her enjoy the fuck of it. How dare he.

"F-fuck!" He seethed as he drove it in once again, but this time letting his bulge rest in her throat as Issei shuddered. His hot cum splashed against the back wall of her throat, sliding down to her stomach. Raynare moaned as her legs kept quivering from the pleasure and the distinct virile scent.

Then her hands fell limp to her sides, and as Issei pulled out his saliva-covered manhood, Raynare gasped loudly and fell onto her back. "Gu-HAA-!"

"Ghaaa-! Nhhaaa... Haaah..." She coughed several times, lying there on the grasses and the dirt, her body convulsing as a dribble of hot white semen dripped from a corner of her gaping mouth.

Meanwhile, an Issei who was panting loudly had to lie against the tree for support. Normally, he'd felt awful after a date with his right hand had finished, but this time, he wanted more. He lusted for more.

His eyes preyed on the girl gasping on the ground, before he walked towards her by instinct, his cock dangling by his trousers.

Her face was flushed red. Her lips were parted but Raynare was smiling at him, staring at him with her hazy violet. "More...?"

Issei grinned, he didn't know what world he's in or how he got here, but none of that mattered anymore.

"...We have to..." A cough interrupted her sentence as Raynare tried to get up. "We have to get you... to my apartment... We should... we should head there... I'll explain... everything there..."

Issei managed to pick up 'my apartment' and 'explain', but other than that, he missed it, as he had his hands cupping her chin and one on the back of her head.

Then his realization slapped him. He shouldn't get ahead of himself.

"That... that felt amazing... Can I have one more time?"

Raynare was already focusing on his shaft to bother replying. She sat on her legs as her hands wrapped around his waist. Her lustful expression and opened mouth indicated she no longer had any care for this world.

"HLRGH—!" Once again, Issei rammed his cock into her mouth, moving his hips to push right into her throat again and again, over and over as Raynare choked and strained around his manhood, her tongue slipping off her lower lip.

She was sweating, and she felt strands of her hair latching onto her face as if glued. Raynare didn't have to do much for him, letting him pound her throat as fast and as hard as he liked, making her gag from time to time, and cum from time to time from the excitement, letting his balls slapped her chin as he pleased until the water lining her eyes ran down her face.

Issei got a little too fast and deep, again tripping her gag reflex, but he was cumming at the same time. As he pulled out, Raynare choked and coughed up a thick mess of saliva and sperm round his shaft. Her body was weak. She felt as if she was a doll without strings.

"Hhnn—aaah..." She sighed as she slumped down to the ground, her tongue lolling out her lips. She never knew deepthroating would be such a taxing job. "...Rheadhy... _aahn..._ to leave...? You can... usshe my mouth... when we got... there..."

A breathless Issei yet again had to use another tree to support his shaking knees, admiring the hot mess of a Fallen Angel she had become.

This time, Issei nodded obediently, before storing away his not-so-Little Issei inside his underwear while picking up hers off the ground. Still puffing, Raynare managed to bring herself to a sitting position, watching the young man with desires in her eyes.

"...Here uh... Here you go Raynare." Issei said, awfully bashful as the guilt had settled. "Are you... okay?"

Raynare coughed a few more times. She wiped the messy saliva off her lips and chin, before looking at him with an enthusiastic smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Grabbing her clothes, the Fallen Angel looked at him straight in his brown eyes. "Will you do that again to my mouth again, Issei-kun?"

That made him ridiculously happy that Issei felt like he was about to cry from happiness. He had a dream, but it was nothing more than a mere wishful thinking. But here he was, a place where the line separating dream and reality was thin, and he had never felt joyful.

"M-my pleasure!"

.

.

.

"...Why do I have to wear this..." Issei grumbled as he fiddled with his long brown wig while his other hand fixed the tennis balls a.k.a his 'tits'. "...I look stupid."

He did. He looked like a failed bimbo.

"Shh... Keep your mouth shut. You're likely to be the only male in this world." Raynare whispered lightly, keeping her voice as quiet as possible as they walked through a sparsely crowded shopping district.

When Issei took a look around, he realized she was right. Not a single man or a boy in sight, only girls, moms, and young women, trotting by the streets. If he didn't focus too much on her wet t-shirt showing her cleavage, he would had noticed way earlier. He regretted nothing still.

Despite so, no one else paid any mind at her quite scandalous outerwear. Did people judge less? Or maybe because they're all females?

He also noted that he was a head taller than Raynare, which meant he would be one and a half head taller than Yuuma. Which was nice. Maybe he had grown a bit in age? Though he still didn't have any hairs on his jaw or chin.

But being the only male in the world... that was another of his wishful thinking coming true. Momentarily shutting his eyes, he prayed his sincerest gratitude to whoever placed him here.

"...Don't get too happy... If you're seen by the wrong person..." Raynare paused for the dramatic effect. "Who knows what'll happen."

"..." That cast a looming doubt on his earlier thoughts rather quickly.

"That's why I'll have to keep you with me." Raynare chirped and held his hand, intentionally pressing the side of her breast to his upper arm as she cutely said, "Understand, Hi~sa~e~chan~?"

"Y-yeah..." Issei muttered in his best possible female-voice, suppressing the humiliation. _'Oh... I guess I'm Hisae Hyoudou now...'_

As they walked, passing various Kuoh landmark he knew in the back of his head, Issei mulled over his fate in this... odd world. What happened to the guys? What caused their nonexistent? If he was the first male to ever be here, then how did she know how to check if he's a guy...?

...

Oh well. Didn't matter, had a wicked bj.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Lmao wtf is this porn.**

 **Hey, hey, it's not just porn, alright? It's porn with plot. There's a difference. Kind of. A bit. Agreed? Agreed.**

 **Smash that follow and favorites buttons and comment down below, and don't forget to hit that bell and dab on them haters.**

 **Other than that, hope you enjoyed the prologue. First chapter may come soon depending on the reception. I don't expect it to do well, but hell fuck it. It's only for fun-writing anyway. Yes, these are the very words I used at the prologue for The Last Guardian and Lucifer.**

 **Both of which you should check out. Lucifer and The Last Guardian, mkay? Tell me you came from this story.**

 **...Actually no. Don't. I better not know if this story made you come or not.**

 **Nonetheless, thank you for reading. Have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Obligatory discord server promotion where we have raised an altar for the God of Tits and Asses:** discord. gg/xEApPAS


End file.
